Zygote Mishaps
by DN-Lover
Summary: Ed wakes up feeling sick to his stomach, serious food cravings and has a case of extreme mood swings. The only conclusion is.....EdRoy Mpreg Rating: M HAITUS
1. Ed's sick

Sorry but this stories been poking at me all day and wouldn't let me think of anything else until I finished this chapter. I know I already have quite enough stories but I really needed to get this out of my head, before the bunny there drove me nuts.

Warning Extreme Explicit Content. The Stories rated M for a reason.

* * *

Ed let his eyes flicker slightly into the light of the room. He drifted his hand towards his stomach feeling very nauseated. Usually the morning after sex he woke up with a bit of leg pain and on occasion a headache. Never had he woken up to feel ready to puke. He tapped a finger of his free metal hand lightly on Roy's shoulder. "Hey Roy?" Ed asked, and Roy turned over on the bed to look Ed in the eye, knowing he had Roy's attention. "Can you ...uh get me a bucket?"

"No and why would you need a bucket?" Roy responded with, still grumpy due to the early hour he had awaken to. It wasn't even sunny out yet.

Ed gave him a deep scowl and sat up against the back of the bed, still clenching his fist into his midsection. Roy suddenly changed his mind and dashed out of the room, coming back instantly with a fairly large bucket and placed it on the side of the bed next to Edward. Ed leaned over the side of the bed, letting his late night stomach contents into the dusty bucket.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked as he held Ed's long hair back from getting in his face. Ed replied currently with an 'Ugh' and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He sat back up weakly and Roy climbed onto the bed to help give him support. "Yeah I'm fine, once you get past the extreme sickness I'm feeling in my chest and my emptying of the contents there. I feel fine. No you dumbass, I feel like shit."

"Want to visit a doctor?" Roy asked as he stroked Ed's hair soothingly. Ed glared at him, though he knew that being sick always landed him with doctors. They'd probably just try and give him a shot anyway. Ed nodded angrily and noted that his stomach growled with need. He really wanted cookies. Peanut Butter ones. Though he had no idea why, it's not like he was a huge fan of peanut butter.

"Hey, any chance we have peanut butter cookies in the house?" Ed asked and Roy looked at him stupidly.

"You just threw up everything you had in your body and now you want cookies. There has to be something wrong." Roy replied and Ed continued to scowl at the bastard.

"Oh I thought you would have figured something was wrong with me when I woke up to puke." Ed barked back and Roy sighed before leaving the room. He came back with a small cookie and handed it to Ed. Roy had brought himself a cup of milk and sat back down next to Ed. Ed took a small bite of the cookie before grabbing Roy's milk from his fingers. Roy's eyes open widely as Ed gulped down the liquid "secreted from a cow.'

"Edward, what are you doing? I can never get you to drink milk or anything of the sort and now you're drinking it down like it's your favorite kind of drink." Ed just continued to look at Roy as he nibbled on his cookie, much like a small rodent. "As soon as you get up, I'm bringing you to see someone. No way am I about to deal with this all day. I'll call Riza and tell her will both be late." Roy walked out of the room as Ed continued to nibble on the cookie Roy had found for him.

His stomach felt slightly less nauseated but he still had an upset stomach. He wondered if the backlash of alchemy had anything to do with it..

Roy picked up the receiver of the phone at the end of the hall and dialed the office number. He waited for an answer and grimaced when it was Riza who picked up. Though he had expected it, he'd hoped someone else had picked up. _"Hello Sir?" _

"Hello Hawkeye. I have to bring Ed to the doctor's today, so I'll be a little late for work." Roy replied into the receiver and she sighed, probably thinking it was a lie to get out of early paperwork or to stay in bed later.

"_Is there something wrong with Edward?" _She asked in a change to soft tone, though there was an annoyance sound behind it.

"He puked this morning and had a sudden craving for cookies and milk. I figured I'd get it checked out early." Roy replied and Riza's breath stopped communicating for several moments through the phone. A heavy silenced appeared before she responded back.

"_What kind of alchemy has Edward been experimenting with recently?"_ Roy was taken aback by the question, but he really didn't have an answer. Ed had spent time in the military ward and the library recently, but he'd never asked Ed about it. Usually Ed would come home and brag about what he'd done, but he hadn't this time.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's irrelevant. But why do you ask?" Roy asked her and once again a heavy silence filled the conversation. A quick click of the phone and another several seconds later. She must have switched phones.

"_Because sir, what you just described is the early stage to pregnancy." _Roy's eyes widened slightly at what she said and his mind began to process the situation logically. Though his response was pretty stupid in comparison.

"Did I hear that right? Ed can't be pregnant, he's male." Roy responded with and he could hear Riza sigh once more.

"We've seen weirder then this from Edward before, I mean he did attach and re-in-body his brother. Plus he's come back from death on several occasions." Riza responded logically and Roy said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He'd probably ask the doctor about it today. There had to be some other explanation.

He entered the room and saw Ed standing there, though leaning against the dresser for support, naked in all aspects but his boxers. Roy felt himself eying the younger male and noting the small bulge in the man's boxers. Definitely male alright. Roy smirked and Ed looked down to see what his lover was so fascinated in.

Ed sighed at his own hard, but letting his eyes over to Roy, who seemed to be thinking the same as he was. His stomach was still off but obviously Roy had gotten the extra time to leave and he knew that being there couldn't take that long. Plus he really wanted to be top since last night he'd succumbed to Roy's sex demands. It was time he served to get payback.

Roy obviously could read Ed's mind as he stripped off his pajama bottoms and crawled onto the bed. Turning so that Ed could straddle him. "Perverted Bastard."

"Coming from the one who wants to lead even sick." Ed ignored that last bit as he slowly made his way over Roy's laid form.

He let his tongue travel down from the man's chest, letting soft kisses caress the layer of skin as he let his fingers trail up the man's thighs. Roy shuddered under the hot tongue that was touching, everything, anything that it could. Except the one thing standing up from beneath his thin boxers. Ed let his hands pull back the stretch of the fabric and his hands go underneath as he let his tongue trail back up Roy's chest until reaching the mans lips.

Roy let Ed enter without protest as he continued to feel Ed toying with him. His finger touching the very end of his cock playfully. He arched his back as Ed took it all in his hands and squeezed. "Gah..stop messing with me."

Ed released Roy before turning him over on the bed so he lay his chest against the man's broad back. Feeling his heat moving over him. He let his fingers work the boxers off his lover until they were discarded to the floor. He let a finger enter the man and Roy almost cummed at that. Ed entered another one and separated the two to try and make more room for his bulging penis that was soon to enter.

Ed took his fingers out and got off his lover, Roy turned his head and stared at Ed. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel like doing this anymore." Ed responded and he kept his head looking down.

Roy stared at him incredulously. "You have to to be _fucking_ kidding me." (No pun intended) Ed just stared back at him with a deep scowl, ignoring the curse Roy had used. Though he must be pretty ticked that Ed had stopped right in the middle.

Then Ed began to feel himself cry. He didn't know why since it was so rare he cried, but he felt a burning tear escape his eyes. "You don't have to be so_ insensitive_ you bastard."_ 'Had I just said that, I never say things like that. What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Roy sighed into his hand and let himself sit up against the back of the bed, still un-finished and unsatisfied. But he'd let it go, especially with the way Ed was acting. "Okay Ed, just take a quick shower up here, I'll be in the downstairs one."

Ed's eyes change to fury and anger. His voice cracked under the strain of being pissed off into it. "Oh so now you're giving me fucking orders. Why don't I pass around a few, since it seems you like them so much? Why don't you shut the hell up and I kick your ass?" Ed barked at him and Roy knew by this point that anything Ed said wasn't his true thoughts. There's no way Ed would talk to him like that. The added addition of the serious mood swings was also another indicator.

He pulled Ed off the bed with a nice tug and led him out of the room. "C'mon Ed, lets go."

"What the hell are you doing? Let go you rapist." Roy felt a tinge in his heart at that. Even if he knew that Ed was very unwell right now, the words still hurt him. Ed saw the hurt behind his eyes and began to cry again. He wrapped his arms around Roy and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, will you forgive me." Roy let his chin tap Ed's gently and blew a few strands of hair with his breath.

"I know you're not feeling well Ed and that those words aren't really under your control. Don't worry I'm not mad at you." Roy said with a soft tone. Maybe Riza had a good theory going with this. It explained Ed's nausea, his cravings, and his excessive mood swings. If so they had a problem to deal with. Of course Ed's current emotion was also a problem.

Ed leaned up and kissed Roy lightly on the lips. He forced into the kiss and Roy didn't protest at first. When he felt Ed's hands trail down his back he gave another thought. Roy pushed on Ed's shoulder's, giving them a foot distance. "Ed, I am not going there again."

"Oh so now you don't want sex. You need to start making up your fucking mind." Ed said as he went down the hallway.

"Ed get in the shower now, or I will force you in there." Roy sighed as he heard the bathroom door shut with a click and began down the hall. He noted that his boxers were still somewhere in his room and currently was moving around naked. Somehow during the last few events the blood had gone back to his body and his hard had dispersed. _'Thank god.'_

* * *

Ed twirled his hair, acting very much like some teenage girl. The ride here had been very difficult and Roy felt his head roll back against the wall of the waiting room. They'd been sitting there for at least 30 minutes now and Ed had somehow stayed in one emotion since then. Though not a very thoughtful emotion, mostly just extreme boredom.

Roy was going through all possible actions of what was happening and couldn't help but only find one semi-logical conclusion. Not that a male being pregnant was logical but all the symptoms fit. "A Mrs. Elric, your doctors ready." Ed twitched angrily at the miss, but just ignored her and continued into the room she had pointed to. His doctor stood there, and looked up and down Edward.

"Mrs. Elric right?" Ed gave the tall man a deep scowl as Roy sat down in one of the chairs.

"I am a guy, and if you still don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." Roy's eyes widened quickly as well as the man standing beside the doors entryway.

"Well that can't be possible. Your pregnant." The man said, and Ed turned his vision to Roy. Who seemed to be sighing against the back of the chair. Somehow he knew this was going to happen.

"If I'm pregnant, someone had to stick it in me. The only candidate is Roy and I've been uke for the past week or so. That means...ROY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Yes I just ended it there. Hopefully you like it so far and very sorry I am not done with my other works. I have a lot of fanfiction to write and I am trying to. I've been busy with stupid crap around my house lately and it's not going to end. Plus I have a month until my next convention so try and be patient on me.

As well to readers who don't read my other things, glad you picked this story up and I hope you enjoy it so far. I'll try and update soon. And please no questions as to my writing of the lemon, I'm not the best at them so don't yell at me for it. But it's apart of Ed's mood swings.

By the way for those who didn't know Zygote egg and sperm union and Mishaps is meant to explain the fact that Ed's a guy so there's obviously a problem there XD.


	2. Condition report

"Ed, just because we had sex, doesn't mean I'm fault to you getting pregnant. Maybe it's a result of alchemy you've been working on. If it was just because we had sex, you would've been pregnant long before. I mean you are a male."

Ed just raised a hand to his face, resting his thoughts in the one motion. "Are you positive I'm pregnant?" Ed asked the doctor who was just smirking at the conversation they were having .Not the typical response to that sort of thing was it?

"Positive sir, but considering you're a male, there has to be some other force involved in it." The older male stated and Ed thought back to the alchemy he was using within the last week or so.

"Wait...I was working with the military infirmary, on how to let female's unable to have children, and give them ability to through alchemy. Are you telling me that's how I am now stuck with an alien in my stomach?!"

"Ed, it isn't an alien, and yes that is probably the cause. Were there ever any backlashes or times when you activated the circles you used while inside it?" Roy asked intelligently, the doctor was just checking the files he had, finding no more use to the two alchemists.

"Not that I can remember." Ed thought deeply into it and then remembered that he had woken up once laying in the ward and a doctor told him he had fallen unconscious. "Wait...yeah I did. I had been drawing a circle in the research section of the ward and next I woke up in one of the beds. That must've been it." Ed stated and Roy just laid his head on the wall behind him. "Roy, how are we supposed t deal with a kid?"

Roy close his eyes and kept his head pointing up towards the ceiling. "I don't now, just... give me a minute." Roy breathed slowly as he tried and let the running thoughts in his mind settle. When he saw one that could be answered while they were here at the doctors, he grabbed hold of it and asked. "How is Ed supposed to even give birth when the obvious needed parts are missing?"

The doc lifted his head to the two and gave it quick thoughts before answering. "Well we'd have to have a c-section. One which you'd be put unconscious or under enough medication to not feel any pain while we remove the baby from your body."

"Oh..so it won't hurt? Fucking sweet." Ed replied, he'd been with two different people when they were giving birth, and he really didn't like the thought of that pain.

"Well, during birth there won't be any for you. But considering your gender it will have to make room around your organs in order to grow.. A process that could be painful. And considering everything you now eat, he or she does, you can't take any kind of medication, alcohol, or any other substance dangerous to children. As well, I suggest not having sex until were sure it won't have too much affect on you. We have to find out how it's growing so as not to endanger it."

Ed's eyes opened wide, an anger quickly crossing them. "You're telling me I can't have sex. I can barely go 9 days without sex, how am I supposed to last 9 months?"

"I'm not saying it's permanent. Just until we learn how the baby is doing. Once we learn it won't be at risk you will be free to participate in sexual relations."

Roy stood up from his seat, letting himself tower over Edward. "Thank you very much for the appointment on such short notice, if you find anything else about this, just call me at work." Roy took hold of Ed's arm, pulling him up from is seat on the bed.

"Where are we going bastard?" Ed yelled at him, he'd forgotten that Roy still had work to go to. He'd be shot if he skipped work today.

"I have work to get to, you can stay home or you can go to work with me. I don't really care which one you choose, but whatever it is, we need to find sometime to talk." The seriousness in Roy's eyes told Ed several things. And on top of all of them, he knew that Roy was thinking about what they had install for them. The life of another would be carried through Ed and they would both have to care for it.

Ed caught up to stand next to Roy and he released Ed's hand. Ed turned around momentarily, giving the doctor a wave. They finished out of the building and Roy started the engine. Ed put his hand on the steering wheel before Roy began out of the parking lot. "Thanks."

"For what Edward?" Roy asked and looked into the deep eyes of concern Ed shown currently.

"For being serious when all I was doing was acting like an idiot. I probably made a fool out of myself, but you kept your cool. That's worth thanks." Ed replied and Roy knew Ed was right. How ever much he'd hate to admit it, he was almost always more serious then Edward. But at least now it was a very helpful trait. "But I do have a question...how am I supposed to tell Al I got pregnant." Roy banged his head against the steering wheel. He'd be killed for this in the end.

* * *

"Good morning Roy, Edward. Are you feeling better sir?" Riza asked with concern at the end. It wasn't like Ed to have Roy call in sick for him. Sometimes the other way around but usually not Ed being sick.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a bit of stomach pain. No need to worry, I'm ready for work." She smiled and pointed over to Ed's desk, showing off the fact that a new mountain of paper work had been piled up. Roy continued onto inner office, seeing that the piles stacked from the floor.

"Ah, C'mon Riza. What is all this?" Roy complained as he swung the other door fully open, showing off the fact that Roy's desk could no longer be seen.

"After the main library incident that happened several years ago, Hakuro decided that all papers are to be copied and in different locations throughout Amestris. This is the main library. MI is working on all the smaller sectors so we are to be copying the main library. Hakuro wants it done as soon as possible so that as not to risk the loss of these documents." Roy looked around other desks noticing the absence of his men and almost nothing on their desks.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Roy asked as Ed sat down at his desk and pulled a piece of paper off the top pile.

"Havoc and Falman are finished sir, Breda is working on his in the library and Fuery was given absence to be in the east to fix communications out there that have been loss." Roy nodded, understanding. Though he didn't have to like the fact that he had paperwork up to his height. "Oh yes, Edward you received a call from your brother while you were out. I know you like using private phones so I cleared Roy's to use."

Ed stood up and walked into Roy's office. He closed the doors behind him as Mustang tried to find the phone on his desk. When he finally did he picked it up enough so Ed could dial and make the phone call. After a minute he had reached through and heard the slow ringing of the dial.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi it's Ed, you called earlier." Ed stated, at least now he could tell Al to come to central. He wasn't about to tell Al his news over the phone. He pulled on the phone cord so he could lean against the wall.

"_Oh brother, me and Winry are on our way to Central. And we have excellent news."_ Ed froze up, the last news he'd heard from Al with such a happy tone was when he said he and Winry were getting married.

"If the next statement has anything to do with someone being pregnant, hang up the phone right now." Ed stated angrily, he was barely ready to deal with his own news, and if Winry was pregnant he'd have to kill something.

"_But why brother?"_ Ed sighed against the back of the wall.

"It doesn't matter now, just hurry up to central, I have something I have to tell you too" Ed stated.

"_Okay, but I really don't want to wait three days to tell you. Winry's pregnant, isn't it great." _The next sound was a very loud thud and a quick click. _"Brother?"_ With no response Al hung up the phone, he'd have to ask Ed a few things when he got to central.

Ed threw the receiver to Roy and Roy hung it up. Ed stood against the wall before sliding down to reach the floor. Roy instantly was at Ed's side, deep concern in his eyes. "Are you okay Edward, do you need to lie down? Maybe you should have gone home." Ed pressed a finger to Roy's lips, shutting the man up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'd probably be bored out of my skull if I was stuck at home. Just help me up." Roy stood in front of Ed, reaching out a hand for the alchemist to grab, He did so willingly but when Ed went to stand, his legs wobbled underneath him and he slid back down to the ground. "Okay, well that didn't work." Before Ed could say anymore, Roy had picked up his body and began over to the couch.

"I'll tell Riza you need to lay down for a bit, and I'm sure she won't complain. Just get some rest, you look tired." Roy said a smile etching his lips as he laid Ed down onto the military furniture. Much more comfortable then wall, Ed noted.

Roy walked out of the room after placing Ed down, and Ed could hear the voice of Riza and Roy conversing with each other. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying as he fell asleep against the soft fabric. Roy came back to see the sleeping Edward and brushed the hairs out of the blonds face.

"Whatever happens Edward, I'll take care of you."

* * *

There is the ending to this chapter. I hope you liked this, and I'm beginning to love this story. I already know how I plan to end this, and bewarned mid way it's gonna get angsty. Thanks reviews and readers. And sorry I am working on this instead of the other 2 but this chapter only took less then an hour to write. I am trying to get my muse for Risembool High and Constant Reminder but they're like fried. I promise I will try and update them.


	3. Conversation

Ed flickered open his eyes, blinking out the bright light of the office. He moved in the couch to find a more comfortable position before falling off. Roy looked down at Edward from the desk, knowing that Ed was fine. "Well good afternoon, how are you feeling?" Roy asked a slight sarcasm to his voice. Obviously the paper work was far from finished.

"Fine, tired but considering, I think that's normal." Ed stood up from his spot of the floor and walked over to Roy's desk. At least the man had cleaned up most of the papers on the floor. He still had quite the few piles on his desk and a few small ones next to it.

"Well that's good? Riza said don't worry about your paperwork. She already finished your portion." Roy looked back down at his paperwork, letting his eyes scan the contents.

"I'll have to thank her for that." Ed glanced around Roy's desk, or rather, what he could see of it, and his eyes met the phone. ...This week was not going to be fun. "By the way, before I forget, Al and Winry will be coming to visit."

"Ah the Rockbell's. Still surprised Al finally married her." Roy responded and Ed sighed as he sat on the corner of Roy's desk.

"I'm not, really. When we were younger Al was the only one who could calm her down." Ed let his feet drag from side to side and felt his feet hit a pile of papers, knocking it over. "Ooops."

Roy sighed, letting his head drop into his hands. "Why don't you go get lunch, feeding one of you is a lot, feeding two, you must be hungry." Ed's stomach growled at the talk of food and he gave his goodbyes before walking out of the office. When he reached the large office doors, he opened them into the second office with the desks of Roy's subordinates spread through the large room. He walked over t Hawkeye's desk, seeing the women writing down on one of the files. Havoc was sitting across from the desk, watching.

"Thanks for the help with the paperwork, not been feeling to great as of late. I'll be heading down to the mess for Lunch." Ed turned around and waved as he walked out the door and continued down the hall. When Riza no longer heard his uneven footsteps she looked over to Havoc.

"So what's up with the Boss?" He asked, a small cigarette between his lips.

Riza smiled, knowing the answer. She couldn't tell Havoc that, she'd be killed. "Got some sort of stomach virus."

"Really? Aren't you not supposed to eat when you have one of those?"

_Damn Havoc was good. _

Ed walked into the mess, as it emptied with people. Apparently lunch hour was almost done. He walked over to were the cafeteria lady was giving out food, and was handed a tray with a sandwich and a container of juice. "You know me too well." Ed smiled and looked up at her. He took his tray and walked over to a table, seeing Breda sitting there.

"Oh, Hello Edward. I heard you were sick, you feeling all right?" Breda asked, slightly concerned as he bit down on his sandwich.

"Yeah I should be fine. Just a bit of rest and not so much food." Ed responded and sat across from the red headed man.

"Wow, to think that you could be eating too much. Never would have realized." Ed glared at the man, who simple answered it with a light chuckle.

The two talked in simple conversation before the mess closed and they both left together. Breda said his goodbyes as he had to return to the library and finish his paperwork. Apparently he'd slacked off for a while and still had a lot to be done.

Ed continued up the stairs, slowly but not so slow as to cause concern. He reached the top of the stairs when suddenly a certain craving hit him. He'd have to wait till him and Roy left work. No chance of finding peanut butter here.

Ed walked into the office, seeing Havoc staring at him. He passed it off as concern for him being sick. The man had probably asked Riza what was going on.

He looked up when Roy said something, thinking about it. "Edward, we need to tell people." By then Ed had already closed Roy's office door.

"Yeah I know. You're office may not be able to tell yet, but I figured it wouldn't take long till we had to tell everyone." Roy nodded, figuring Ed was going to respond like that. Answering his question but not all of it. "But after Al. He's my brother and for a while the only person I truly cared about. I just couldn't tell him over the phone."

"No problem, I've seen you and Al together. You are by far the closest brothers I've ever met." Roy responded and Ed shrugged.

"Oh and I promise not to let him kill you. Wouldn't do me any good to have my boyfriend killed while I'm pregnant." Ed's sarcastic answer made Roy chuckle half heartedly. He turned back to his paperwork. He'd gotten a good amount down while he was at lunch and was glad that the man was actually making fair progress considering the work load he'd been given.

Ed settled onto the the soft leather coaches of Roy's office, letting his eyes close once more as sleep tugged on his mind. Roy watched the young alchemist fall asleep on the small coach, the perfect size for Edward. Though he'd never tell Ed that. Stress from ranting wasn't good for an unborn child. Ah, how dealing with a moody Edward was gong to be.

Roy continued on his work, glancing up at Ed every few minutes to check if the blond was still asleep.

* * *

Ed felt someone tug on his arm and he blinked his eyes open in surprise. "C'mon Edward, it's time to go." Ed groaned at being awoken but knew he shouldn't even be sleeping on the coaches. They always gave him neck pains.

Ed was picked up by the older man, and his eyes opened wide in shock. "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down! NOW!" Roy didn't let the man fall from his grip, dropping Ed from several feet probably wouldn't end well.

"I'm carrying you since you seemed so reluctant to do anything. I'd been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes." Ed calmed at the response and puffed out a breath of air, as he let Roy hold him. Roy stalked out of his office, and the outer one, before reaching the hallway. Ed saw no one their entire way out of the building.

"How long did you stay?" Ed asked, seemingly calm considering his position.

"Two hours after usual." Ed talked no further as Roy continued to the elevator in the building. Roy placed Ed down on the floor of the elevator, knowing Ed wouldn't appreciate the stares he'd get from the secretaries at the front desk. They already found the blond to be quite odd. Being carried by his superior officer would just be plan out there.

They continued outside to Roy's car, opening the door for Ed. Ed stood still several feet away, a frown on his face. "I'm pregnant. Doesn't mean I am incapable of opening the car door. I don't feel like getting special treatment through this so don't."

Roy quirked an eyebrow but said nothing of it. He usually liked when Roy acted all gentleman like. Maybe hormones cause a slight change of heart. Or to see it as something else. Either way, he'd have to figure out exactly what it was that Ed would like and dislike before he got his head ripped off.

Roy slipped into his side of the car, before Ed grabbed hold of his arm. Roy looked over at Ed as the blond let anguish and disgust pass over his face. "Are you okay?" Ed tried to relax his stomach muscles but they just wouldn't quite. He needed to get somewhere where he could empty his stomach.

He wanted to say this to Roy, but he feared that if he'd open his mouth, he'd vomit over Roy's car. He shook his head and Roy wrapped his arms around him, letting soothing circles of his hand try and sooth the blond. It took several minutes before Ed trusted himself to speak.

"Thanks, but I doubt that'll last long. Can we just get to your house." Roy turned his attention back to the car, starting it, before getting out of the parking lot. Even though he should focus on the road, Roy couldn't help but cast warily glances over at Edward.

Ed let himself try and relax, let his head try and think straight. As soon as he got to Roy's he was going to puke his guts out. Then what? Roy had said they'd needed to talk, but about what exactly?

They arrived at Roy's and before Ed could even stand up out of the car, Roy was carrying him up the stairs of the house. Ed sighed and waited to be able to walk again. His stomach was still bothering him and the quick movement from half standing to laying in someone arms didn't help too much. "Trust me even though it feels worse, me carrying you probably saved you a bit."

Roy quickly opened the door, still holding Ed in his arms. Roy placed Ed down once they got into the house, and the blond instantly ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door open, barely even hearing the hurried footsteps of his worried lover. Ed hunched in front of the toilet, releasing the vomit that had been held back. Roy walked into the bathroom, sitting next to Ed. He pulled his hair from his face, protecting it, while his other hand rubbed soothingly on his back.

After several minutes of emptying his lunch Ed sat straight and let Roy's hand escape it's soothing circles. "Feeling any better?"

"Loads now that theres nothing else for my body to want to get rid off." Roy sighed and pushed himself over to the wall so he could rest his head against the cool surface.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Roy asked, though he already knew the answer. Ed pushed himself on the floor, till he was next to Roy. He leaned his head onto the mans shoulder, sighing against the man.

"It won't be so bad. I mean, I knew you wanted a family, but just tried to let you're mind escape having one. But now that were being given the chance, we can't screw up." Ed said, trying to cheer Roy up. It worked a little and Roy looked down at Ed smiling.

"I don't get it." Roy stated and Ed raised his head to look at Mustang.

"Get what?"

"How you manage to smile through this, making jokes along the way, even after everything you and I have been through?" Roy asked and Ed answered without even thinking about it.

"Because bastard I want you to smile too."

* * *

**A/N: **Well hello there. Yes This story was next in line for an update. I hope you like this chapter, no really funny conversation. Mostly seriousness. If you want to tell me anything, just review.

Oh for anyone thats interested in my personel life (skip if you're not) A lot of stuff happened over the summer. I found out the guy I like is Gay. Oh the irony...And now you can all leave to whatever else you were reading when my update came into view. Yeah, I'm strange.


	4. Interuption

A/N. I was brought to the attention that Ed is OOC. I do have a proper explanation for that.

HE'S PREGNANT (not trying to be rude...seriously) He's hormonal, and he loves Roy. Add two and two together.

Second Reason: He's older and more mature. In basic terms, he got over himself. He accepts Roy being affectionate and Roy does the same.

As well, I'd like to point out that Ed is still stubborn. If you reread the part where Roy is carrying him, Ed flips out and get annoyed with Roy trying to open the door for him.

* * *

Roy smiled slightly at the response. Ed always had a strange way to go about things. He looked down at Ed, who looked patiently waiting for something.

"Soooo?"

"So?"

Ed sighed, Mustang had probably forgotten with all his paperwork. "You said we needed to talk about this." Ed placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing small circles over it. He was far from showing but he still felt the need to do it. Maybe it was the loss of his stomach contents, maybe it was something else.

"Hmm, yeah." Mustang didn't say much for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. Currently ones that just wanted to fly away and let the man sleep. But he managed to finally get a grasp on them. "Do you still plan on working for the state?"

"Hell no." Ed replied quickly and Roy was surprised at the sudden answer. "I was only there to keep me occupied during the day. No way am I risking my sweet ass and the kids to get called into fucking duty." Roy began chuckling to himself, Ed _really _had a strange way to go about things.

"I was expecting a longer conversation on that, but lets move on." Roy replied quickly, pregnancy involved a whole lot of talking and he might as well get it over with now then later.

"Wait why were you expecting a longer conversation?" Ed asked confused why Roy had even pointed it out. Did Roy really expect him to be more persistent with his job.

"Because honestly, I figured you'd be more stubborn." Yup, he did. Ed didn't even need to think before his next response. Even if it was something he hated admitting, he'd gotten used to it around Roy. Being in love with him and together with him for years had developed a better ease. Though at times he was still reluctant.

"I may be obscenely stubborn but I'm not an idiot." Roy tried to hide his smirk, but failed miserably at doing so. Ed punched his shoulder in response. "Now continue bastard before I punch you in your face." Ed threatened and that only widened the grin Roy was now enjoying.

"Hormones." Roy said with a soft sigh, saying it light and under his breath. Ed had heard the sigh and didn't catch to well on the 'hormones' part.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked annoyed. Even if he hadn't heard it, didn't mean that he figured it was something rude. That was just how the bastard worked.

"Oh nothing, nothing Edward. Just reminding myself of something." Roy replied, a smug look on his face. A lie, yet not a lie. Ed hated when Roy did that.

"Bastard."

"Hmmm, sorry I knew my father." Roy responded sarcastically. Ed glared at him, sitting in front of him. Roy just grinned, like his usual self.

"I hate you." Ed responded, though it had no bight. More like a tease. Roy chuckled, used to their little game. And he always won.

"Somehow I doubt that." Ed continued to glare at him. He ignored his next thought, letting his mind wander back to what they had to talk about.

"What about you?"

"I can't quit. It'd be breaking a promise. As well, how can I feed you two. I mean, if they eat anything close to the amount you do, I'd run out of money." Ed chuckled slightly, even though that was a hit at his eating habits he knew the man was right. He quickly tried to forget the promise he spoke of. Roy sighed thinking of what was next. "When do you plan on telling everyone?"

"Whenever you want to. After Al though. Al's my brother, I can't very well tell other's I'm pregnant without telling him first." Roy nodded, understanding. He didn't expect Ed to tell anybody until after Winry and Al were well informed.

"You going to work tomorrow?" Roy asked, and Ed had to think about it for a minute, before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't get that much done anyway. Any chance you can just tell Hawkeye that I'm still sick."

"She'll want to know what's wrong."

"Tell her I have a stomach virus. It'll explain the tiredness and the puking. She doesn't know any other symptoms." Ed sighed, was there anything else that needed to be taken care of. Cause if not, he wanted to sleep. Roy smiled as he noticed Ed yawn for the fifth time in the last 5 minutes.

He stood up, a hand reaching out to help Ed up. Ed glared at the hand and got up himself. He almost fell when Roy grabbed onto him. "Okay there?"

"I'm fine, and I didn't need your help. I can stand on my own."

"Not from where I'm looking." Roy replied and Ed continued to glare at the older man. "C'mon lets go." Roy turned around and walked through the door. Ed followed him to their bedroom, plopping himself on the bed. "Edward? You need to change into bed cloths." When he got no response he walked over to Ed, seeing his eyes cloths. "Edward?" Roy sighed, before sliding Ed up further onto the bed. He took off his shoes and jacket, but left the rest of his cloths the way they were.

He put on his own set of pajamas and laid down in the bed. He pulled the blanket over Ed's sleeping form, quickly falling asleep next to the blond.

* * *

Ed awoke early, running into the bathroom. He let his hands grip the porcelain and heard soft foot steps after him. Ed looked up, seeing Roy's worried expression on his face. A wave of nausea hit him and he was forced to dry heave over the rim of the toilet. Roy moved down next to Ed, letting a hand comfort the blond. Ed relaxed under it, even if he'd never admit it.

His stomach stopped wanting to empty his organs and let his body rest. "You don't have to follow me here everyday. This is going to last a while."

"And you are expertise on pregnancy?" Roy asked sarcastically, standing to lean up against the sink.

Ed stood, leaning his head against his chest. "I was present for two births (1) and Gracia loved telling me stories of while she was pregnant. I guess mostly, so I'd appreciate more what my mom had gone through for Al and me." Ed thought saddened by the sudden bring up of his mom. He didn't know he was crying till Roy wiped a tear off his face.

"I'm fine." Roy gave him a skeptical look, but didn't question it. He headed out of the room, downstairs. Ed stood there looking after him. "I hate this." Ed walked out of the small bathroom, following the sound of Roy's footsteps till entering the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Roy asked, without turning around from the fridge.

"Is nothing an option?" Ed asked, although he already knew he should eat something. But currently, his stomach wanted to be an empty void, in attempt to not puke.

"No." Roy said coldly, grabbing a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge.

"Why not?" Ed asked, he'd knew Roy would say no, but he had hoped he'd get away with skipping breakfast.

"Cause if you don't eat you'll be even more tired, and that's be bad for the baby." Ed pouted knowing the man was right. He leaned against the counter, watching Roy as he put several pieces of bread into a toaster.

"But everything I look at makes me want to vomit." Ed responded and Roy thought of a sarcastic remark to bit with.

"So it's finally spread from milk." Roy commented and Ed glared at him.

"Shut up bastard."

Roy's toast popped up and Ed snagged one before Roy could get it. He spread a small amount of butter on it before biting into it. Roy glared at him, but was glad he had picked something to eat.

They didn't talk to much after that and Roy left for work after giving Ed a goodbye kiss. And a warning not to destroy the house out of boredom. He ignored the comment and just went into Roy's study, grabbing at a book he hadn't read yet. Even after years of living here, he'd never finished all of them. He usually was busy with Roy when he was here and when Roy wasn't there. Ed usually wasn't. At least now he'd be given plenty of time to read.

Ed flipped through the first twenty pages quickly, knowing it was usually the most boring part of the book. He stopped at a page and red the first paragraph on the page. He quickly shut the book and blushed widely. Roy had one of _those _books.

He let himself sink into the confines of the large leather chair, letting his mind fall asleep in its comfort.

* * *

A while later he heard a slight knock at his door. It woke him from his current nap and he walked towards the door, still half asleep. He opened it up to see Havoc. He quirked an eyebrow at the man, but let him in.

"And what is it that you want, that you'd interrupt my nap?" Ed asked, confused as to why Havoc would suddenly appear in his doorstep.

"I was told by Riza to come check up on you, to see if you're actually sick." Havoc replied and Ed rolled his eyes. He was still tired from his nap, but now he was at least more awake.

"Wonderful."

"Well you haven't lost your sarcasm." Havoc replied and Ed glared at the man.

"How about I punch you in the face?" Ed bit at him and Havoc backed away a foot.

"I'm gonna...uh...leave and tell Riza...that you're really sick and need the week off."

"Don't bother, I'm going in tomorrow. Just tell her I feel like shit and would like to be left alone to rest." Havoc nodded and made his way toward the door.

Ed waltz back to his current resting area at the chair, falling back onto it. Just as his eyes closed, the phone rang and Ed cursed silently whoever was calling him. He was glad Mustang kept a phone next to the chair so he didn't have to stand up to answer.

"What?"

"_That's the response I get after almost 5 months without talking to you. God Edward!" _ Ed stared blankly at the phone before putting it back to his ear. This time he heard a much more soothing voice.

"_Sorry brother, she's a bit angry. She expected you or someone to be here to pick us up." _

"You guys are at the train station already?" Ed asked confused. When he'd talk to them yesterday, he thought they had just got on the train. (2)

"_Yeah, been here for a little bit."_ Al responded and Ed's confusedness(3) changed to apology.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. I'll call up Roy, have him send someone over." Ed said, hoping Al wasn't upset with him. He knew Winry was.

"_We already did. Were just calling you to say were on our way since Mustang said you were home sick." _

"_Alphonse!" _Winry yelled, overheard by the phone.

"_Yes Sweety?" _Al asked, innocently.

"_When the hell are they getting here?!" _Winry yelled, she seemed angry. Ed hoped that her mood had changed by the time she got here.

"_In a little bit, don't worry." _Al responded carefully, in order not to get yelled at again.

"Sounds like Winry's being bi-" Ed was cut off and he had a feeling Al had known what he was going to say and cut him off so he didn't.

"_Moody, I know." _

"Well I see you two when you get here." Ed hung up the phone, knowing they wouldn't be there for at least half an hour. He let his head

* * *

(1)In the anime he is present for Elysia being born. In the manga he is present for another one for the guy in Rush Valley (whose name escapes me) Not a spoiler really (especially since I don't even remember their names)

(2) In this, Al, Winry, Izumi (yes she'll come in later) Ed all have access to the military phone lines. Part of Ed being a famous state alchemist and Roy being high ranked.

(3) Blame Word on that one. I tried typing confusment and it said the word is spelled wrong and that is what it gave me.

I want to know what you all think. I'll be posting a poll in my account of you can just review with an answer. **This story can have two possible story lines. **One that follows it's own story line or one that's a prequel for To Be Forgotten.

**Prequel: **Be more angsty and will lead right up to the beginning of To Be Forgotten. Obviously Ed will have one daughter named Alice.

**Non Prequel:** Be more fluffy and comical and lead to an unknown ending (I haven't thought this far ahead yet.) and Ed would have twins. One girl, one boy.

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Anyway, finished another chapter. I tried writing Broken Angel and my muse died...seriously,. They like doing that. I've gone through hundreds by now XD. This current one attacked this story, so here you go. It is longer then last chapter and has 2 long A/N added onto that. Hope you enjoy and I love reviewers.


	5. Mood Swings

Ed heard a very loud knock on the door and his half hour rest was currently put on hold. Before he could get to teh door, he could already hear yelling on Winry's part. He sighed inwardly, hoping she would stop yelling so much. He opened the door and was almost tackled to the ground and he shook his head to grab hold of what had just happened. Winry's arms were wrapped around him in a hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Edward."

Al slowly followed her into the house, smiling when he saw Winry hugging Ed. "Sorry, the moods today are going from yelling to hugging."

'I'm glad I haven't been this bad.' Ed smiled and pulled Winry off of him and ushered them to sit on the couch.

"So how's everything been here?" Al asked. Ed had said he'd needed to tell him something, but he didn't want to bring it up right after arriving. He saw Ed sigh at the question, averting his gaze.

"Crazy, but considering the life I used to live, normal." A basic answer from Ed and Al knew to try and dig deeper. Just not when Winry was currently latching onto him like a teddy bear. Ed tried not to laugh at how adorably cute Winry looked hugging Al, but managed to stifile it. "Umm, Winry?"

She perked her head up to look at Ed, but her arms still wrapped possesively around Al. "Yeah?"

"Could you leave Al and I for a few minutes?"

"And what do you want me to do while I wait?"

"Why don't you go into the garden room?" She sighed but let go of Al and headed towards the room. Both Al and Winry visited enough times to know the basic layout of Ed's house. "So now that clingy is gone, I can tell you what I needed to." Al nodded and relaxed into the couch. Knowing Ed was going to fumble around with his words before saying anything. He was surprised at the instant response, without trying to dodge the subject for ten minutes. "I'm pregnant."

Al quirked an eyebrow confused. "What?"

"When I brought you back from the gate, it screwed up my body apparently. It gave me the inner workings of chicks so when me and Roy did _it _well..yeah?"

"So you're telling me that the gate turned you into half a female several years ago, but you just found out recently cause you got pregnant?"

"Yeah. I think it was that it just needed to develop, before I could actually get pregnant."

"Did you get a period?"

"NO!" Ed sighed at his brothers stupidity. "It just created a space where I could get pregnant and the chance for it to happen. It didn't give me any of that female shit."

"That gate really likes to mess with you doesn't it."

"Yeah. Most people he just kills. But no he has to get bored sometimes. And here I am, trying to get something, but no fricken truth just has to fuck with me. Retarded ass entity." Al started laughing and Ed looked at him, no emotion on his face. "Your mocking me aren't you."

"No, just laughing at the fact of how you talk of the gate. I wonder what it'd do if it'd heard you."

"It can go shove a rod where the sun don't shine." Ed replied evily, ignoring the fact that the gate could kill him if it wanted to.

"Brother, it's a gate made of dead souls and etarnal blackness. There is no sun." Al stated and Ed

"I'll kill you."

"And have a very hormonal female after you. I doubt that."

"You're evil."

"You're half chick."

"Screw you." Ed sighed as Winry came back in. "How much did you hear?" Ed asked, knowing she had probably been listening into most of the conversation.

"Were having a baby together!" Winry yelled loudly as she ran over to Ed, wrapping her arms around him. Ed rolled his eyes, waiting for her to end her hug. When she did, she sat back down next to Al, head against her arm. Ed shook his head, trying to ignore how adorable Winry was being. It was just strange....her being his sister-in-law. He was used to her throwing wrenches. Not being so caring of Al and him. Pregnancy makes woman crazy.

Al saw an opening for him to speak, and use the chance to try and piss Ed off. That's what brothers were for. "Who's the father?"Ed just gave him a very blank expression. "I know who it is, just never thought you'd actually be bottom."

"Can we not talk about that?" Ed asked, sounding embarrased. Just as Al went to respond, Roy walked through the door. He was much, much earlier then he should have been and Ed was surprised he was home. Al just waved hello and Winry greeted him with a hug. Which freaked Roy out a little bit but he continued past them into teh kitchen. Ed followed him in there, leaving his brother and Winry on the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" Ed asked confused.

"I finished early." Roy stated, looking over to Ed with a smile. Ed gave him a skeptical look, as if sayng 'there is no way in hell you're done.' "I rushed through it a little bit, cause I knew Al and Winry were coming and wanted to make sure you were okay." Roy admitted and Ed chuckled lightly, before wrapping his arms around Roy.

"I can handle things on my own, thank you very much. But I do appreciate the effort. Now make me-" Ed glanced over at the clock, seeing it was 1 in the afternoon. "-lunch." Roy smiled as Ed walked back into the living room, seeing his brother currently with locked lips with Winry. Ed shuddered and turned around. "For the love of-, stop making out! It's gross!" Ed yelled and Roy snickered from inside the kitchen. Al pulled back from Winry, flustered and embarrased. Winry just looked like she wanted more.

"Sorry brother, Winry kissed me."

"So now you're blamming me. God Alphonse. It's not always someone elses fault. You can't just go around blamming people."

Ed blinked at the sudden mood change. One that currently was fighting to overtake him. But no, Ed would now be taken over by hormones just yet. "Winry, calm down. It's okay, I don't blame either of you. I know what you're going through."

Winry softened emensely, tears escaping his eyes. "I'm sorry Edward. You're pregnant yet you're taking care of me. I'm so rude! I'm gonna go to bed." Winry hugged Ed and Al before heading off to one of the guest rooms. Al would have to figure out later exactly which one it was that she'd gone to.

As soon as they both heard the door close, Ed started laughing. "Brother! Stop that, it's rude." Al stated, and it took Ed a minute before he could fully stifle his laughter.

"I know, I know. It's just funny though." Ed replied and Al raised a confused eyebrow.

"How come you're not as mood swingy as she is?" Al asked, and Ed didn't have an answer. Luckily Roy filled him in.

"Edward's always been the moody one of the bunch. From here to there. Can never decide what it is you want to feel." Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder lightly, and Ed glared at it. "Trust me Alphonse. Yesterday he was acting nuts. His emotions bounced off the walls."

Ed took his metal hand and threw it at Mustang's face. Roy caught it fairly easily, but didn't let it go. "Ed, you know I'd never hurt you. Try to do the same." He lightened his grip and saw the look of sadness and distaste on Ed's face.

Ed sniffled before wrapping his arms around Roy. "I'm so sorry." Roy looked down curiously at the blond, before smiling and putting a hand on the smaller mans head.

Roy looked up from Ed, who was still wrapped around Roy. "You hungry Alphonse?" Al nodded and Roy tried to seperate hmself from Ed. He was very unsuccessful.

Ed was currently asleep...standing up..with his head buried into Roy's chest. Roy tried to shake his shoulder and got a grunt in return.

"Edward..." Roy said, trying to wake the sleeping blond.

"What?"

"Either walk up to the bedroom, or let me carry you."

"But I'm comfy." Ed responded and Roy rolled his eyes. He slowly bent down with Ed still holding on to him and grabbed under Ed's legs. He picked up the blond, bridal style and slowly carried him up the room. Al snickered from the couch, knowing that Ed would be pissed if he wasn't half asleep.

Roy came back down, before walking into the kitchen. Al followed him in there and sat down at the island counter in the center of the room. Roy opened up the fridge, taking out beef stew leftovers. He began heating it up on the stove, as he turned to face Al. "So how have you and Winry been?"

"She's been every emotion I can name, and some I couldn't. Me, I've just been nervous. Nine months and I'll be a dad. 5-6 years ago I couldn't even take care of a cat." Al responded and Roy smiled slightly.

"I know the feeling." Roy replied.

"I'm kinda afraid the kids not gonna like me." Al stated and Roy started chuckling.

"What's there not to like. You're kind, and he'll be able to have as many cats as he wants to." Roy said and Al smirked.

Roy turned back around facing the food on the stove. He stirred it occasionally until it finished heating. Roy poured him and Al some before sitting at the table. Al gave a few funny stories of Winry and him from Risembool. Roy explained the story of Ed actually asking to get milk the previous day.

When the two finished, Al offered to do dishes after Roy had cleaned up. Roy went upstairs to get into bed. He might as well with Ed already asleep and work to go to tomorrow.

Roy walked into the room, taking off his uniform and putting on a t-shirt. He left his boxers on, but didn't put anything else over them before crawling into bed. He sighed contently as Ed wrapped around him in his sleep. He slowly drifted off into his dreams, lettng them take over his mind.

Tomorrow they had to tell the office of Ed's current condition.

-------------------

And here is another chapter. Enjoy it. I am unsure as to what story shall be updating next. As well I have another story ....(yes another one) that I've been working on. I won't be puttin that one up yet though. So for now enjoy the ones I have.

Hope you liked the chapter. Any questions, just ask in a review. Thanks for reading / reviewing.


	6. Orders

Ed was first to wake up, and walked out of the room. Within several seconds he had the urge to vomit and walked quickly to the bathroom. Luckily if Winry woke up due to morning sickness, there were separate bathrooms. Ed leaned down against the brim of the toilet, trying to clear the dreadful morning sickness. He heard a light noise and figured it to be Roy's footsteps. When the door opened revealing the man, Ed's assumption was proved right. Ed whipped his mouth on his sleeve. "Why do you always follow me here? I'm fine...it's normal pregnancy."

"I don't care. Seeing you sick makes me worried. So shut up and let me follow you here." Ed stuck his tongue out in response and attempted to stand up. Roy moved to help but Ed glared him to stay a few feet back.

"I'm not incapable of getting up bastard..."

"I wasn't saying you were." Roy replied back and Ed eyed him. He walked out of the bathroom heading back to the bedroom. Roy walked past him, down to the kitchen to prepare and early breakfast. Ed leaned back, falling against the large matress. He was still tired but knew that he had to go with Roy today. Maybe after everything he'd take a sleep on his favorite couches.

After a little while of sitting there, he heard a soft knock on the door. FIguring it was Alphonse or Winry, he looked around teh room for anything they wouldn't want to see, before yelling to the door. Al opened the door before seeing Ed laying on the bed. "Tired?"

"Yeah...This pregnancy shit fucking wears me out."

Al walked over to the bed, laying down next to Ed. "So, how are you handling it?"

"Better then I thought I would be. As much as it pains my pride to say this, I'm glad Mustang's been here to help." Ed replied and Al smirked. "If you tell him that I will hurt you. "

"Don't worry I won't tell him. I already have one pregnant woman after me."

"Are you referring to me as a 'pregnant woman'?"

"Maybe." Al replied as he sat up so he could run. Ed quickly sat up and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him back. Ed glared at Al, very angirly. He heard the door open, and only Al turned to see who it was, Ed to focused on glaring.

"Am I interrupting something." Roy asked curiously seeing Ed's heavy glare.

"Actually yes you are...shoo." Ed replied. Roy eyed them skeptically and Al mouthed the words 'help me'.

"Edward?"

"Didn't I say shoo." Ed replied back.

Roy walked over to Ed and Al, grabbing hold of Ed's wrists. "Let him go."

"Make me." Roy leaned his head down, kissing the blond directly on the lips. Ed instantly let go of Al who bolted running. Once Al was out of the room, Roy backed away. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Roy responded, walking back to the door. "C'mon breakfast is ready."

"But I don't want to eat it. You never used to make me."

"Ed...you're pregnant. Even if you feel like puking at the smell or sight of food, you need to eat something. And more then just toast."

"Evil bastard." Ed muttered, almost too quiet for Roy to hear him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the father of you're child."

"Its the way I talk to you." Ed replied back as he followed Roy downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and had to control all reflex not to gag. Apparently Winry was having the same feeling since she was sitting in the furthest seat from the stove and a seat over from Alphonse. Roy grabbed a plate, putting a small amount of food on it. He handed it to Ed who just blankly stared at it. He walked over to the table, sitting down next to Al but on the opposite side Winry was sitting.

"How can you eat?"

"Roy's making me. Currently all I want to do is nibble on a piece of toast."

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad. Mustang, make me toast." Winry demanded and Roy instantly put a few pieces of bread into the toaster to cook. Ed stole one of the four pieces of toast and nibbled on it. Two of them went to Winry and one went to Roy. Al was content with eating his eggs. After breakfast, Roy and Ed went upstairs to change. Al and Winry were aloud to stay here while they were at work. Ed on the other hand would be forced to go today. Though tomorrow he planned on staying home and sleepign all day.

Ed changed into his regular outfit or black and red while Roy changed into his miltary outfit. The pair made thei way downstairs, waving to Winry and Al before heading out the door. "You gonna be okay today?"

"Yes bastard, I'll be fine."

"Okay, just checking."

"That's the thing, you don't need to check. I'm fine."

"Ed, you're a pregnant male, who has had too many tragedies in the past to count. You are one to keep things in so I figure the only way to get the real answer out of you is to nag you on it."

"What happened to Roy and who the hell are you?" Roy just gave him a very blank stare. "I'm sorry, it's just that you never explain you're motives that clearly. Even after we started dating and got married."

Roy just shrugged and continued into the car. Ed walked over to the passenger side, getting in once Roy had unlocked the door. Roy started the car and began the short drive to headquarters. In reality he really could have walked, but he wanted to pamper Ed. Though he'd never tell the blond that was his reason for driving instead of walking.

Jus as expected, they were at headquarters within minutes. Roy and Ed began the walk upstairs, neither saying anything. Though it was a comfortable silence. Even if currently Ed was as nervous as a little school girl telling her crush the feelings she'd long had. Once they reached the office they saw that, only Riza and Havoc were there.

"Where is everyone?" Roy asked, he had figured it would be easier to tell them as a group then it would be tell them individually.

"Breda is home sick today. Fuery is running lines in the investigations department. Falman is currently working with Armstrong on recent alchemically exams." Riza replied, looking between Edward and Roy.

"Then you two follow me to my office." Roy replied. Ed cursed inwardly. He was hoping that when Riza had said they were all gone, he'd delay it. Havoc put out his cigarrete- since he wasn't aloud to smoke in Roy's office- and followed after Riza into Roy's office. Ed walked in, instantly sitting on the couch. He figured he'd leave Roy to be the one to start

Once Riza and Havoc were well situated, and Roy leaning against his desk facing them, Roy began. "Well as you both know, Ed hasn't been feeling good as of late. Stomache virus, nausea, and tiredness."

"Your point is?"

"I'm pregnant." Ed replied, still relaxed on the couch.

"Really?" Riza asked, not sounding too surprised.

"Yeah." Roy said, before realizing she hadn't sounded surprised. While yes his staff was good for surprise situations, they shouldn't be this laxed. "Why do you not sound shocked in any way?"

"I had figured as much. While it may be extremely odd that Edward, a male, has gotten pregnant. Edward, has never been one to fit into the lines of normal." Ed chuckled slightly, looking over to Riza.

"You know, she has a pretty damn good point." Ed commented and Roy just gave him an odd look. Roy turned back to Riza and Havoc, who were both patiently standing there for any other information they receive.

"Obviously, no one but this office is to know of this for the time being. While I am next in line for Fuhrer, it will be bad if the other General's find out about this." They nodded, understanding that they weren't aloud to let this be known by anyone but them and Roy's team. "Hawkeye, I want you to right up a report on what happened to Edward, without saying he's pregnant. If I give the General's this information in peices they'll be easier to influence. Havoc, I want you to go to the lab where Ed was conducting his alchemy experiments and ask around for the person who'd seen Ed the day that he fell unconscious. When Breda, Falman, and Fuery get back, inform them of this. Make sure my phone line's clean at all times in case Alphonse or Winry call since they already know of the situation." They both nodded once more, remembering their orders. "Dismissed." They left and instantly got to work.

"That was one of the first times I've seen you give detailed orders like that."

"I try not to as much, since they're of higher rank and status, they usually already know what it is they are meant to be doing." Roy replied as he walked around his desk and sat in his giant leather chair. He studied the small amount of paperwork he had to do today.

"Hey bastard?"

"Yes, my dear Edward." Roy replied, the small hint of a smirk beginning on his lips.

"Cut the crap." Ed bit back, slightly annoyed.

"Never." Roy said with a very evil smirk.

"Fine, arrogant prick. Do you have something for me to do before I decide to punch you in that obnoxious mouth of yours?" Roy's smirk left, and he looked at the pregnant blond slightly afriad. He couldn't tell if Ed was joking or not. Best not to test his luck.

"All I have is books you've read and paperwrork you don't want to read. Want to go to the library?"

"I don't want to leave you." Ed replied, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Roy eyed him very suspiciously. This whole hormone, moodswing ideal was going to take quite a bit of getting used to. Hopefully he'd still be alive by the end of this.

"You can stay up here, but I have nothing for you to do. If you want you can take a nap, you can reread books, or you can simply just sit there bored." Roy responded as he opened the first file and began reading. Luckily he had the skill of being able to talk while he read things.

"I'll take a nap." Ed replied as he laid down on the couch.

A few hours later he was working on the last file before lunch when Riza walked in. Roy put his finger to his mouth to make sure Riza was quiet enough not to wake Edward.

"Yes, Riza?" Roy asked once she was standing directly in front of the desk.

"I finished the report." She handed it to him and he very quickly skimmed it.

"Very good, thank you." Roy replied, keeping his vision down.

There was a small moment of silence as Riza looked over to Ed. "So how are you two doing?"

"Better then I thought we would be." Roy stated back honestly.

"And that would be?"

"Chaos."

"Ah...well just know I am happy for you sir." Riza replied and Roy looked up at her with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Riza, I mean it."

"You're welcome sir. Make sure you get some rest too."

Roy nodded as she walked out of the office.

------------------------------

Well there is the next chappy to this story. Very sorry for the wait, fanfiction is much harder to update nowadays. Especially with the amount of fanfiction I write.

This chapter is longer then the last one, I hope that makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed, thanks readers and reviewers. Off to work on Constant Reminder.

Just as a note, the next chapter there will be a time skip. It will be a month time skip. I will put this at the top of the next chapter, but I thought I'd give heads-up.


End file.
